


Wistful Thoughts

by immortalje



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Charles thinks about Erik in the aftermath of the "Beach"
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	Wistful Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at least 6 years ago in 2013.

Worst of all was waking in the middle of the night, wondering where Erik had gone and trying to get up to go looking for him. It painfully reminded him that he’d never walk again and that Erik wasn’t close enough to be found. He was gone from his life. He had chosen revenge against the entire humanity in a bid to stop another reign of terror.

What Charles had always refused to acknowledge, even if a part of him never quite let it go, was that as Erik swore never to let non-mutants do to mutants what the Nazis did to the Jews and others, he sounded not that unlike the Nazis himself when he talked about non-mutants. The utter control he wanted over them, the feeling of being superior. It was a reflection of what Erik hated and suffered as a child. It had left a permanent mark on him and how could it not? It was pure horror. It was all of what Erik knew. The few exceptions he remembered were just that to him.

So in a bid to stop it happening again with mutants in the place of the Jews, he was tethering on the edge of recreating it with mutants in the place of the Nazis.

Worst of all, Erik didn’t even realize it. He wasn’t willing to see what his quest of revenge was leading him to. He was blind to the fact that he risked becoming what he feared.

He had tried to show him a different way, to remind him that there was good in everyone. However, he had run out of time before he really had gotten to Erik.

He prayed that one day this would be over and Erik and he would be together again.  



End file.
